Nothing Is As Perfect As My Love For You
by Tensha Zangetsu
Summary: Cinta memang sulit untuk di jelaskan, apalagi karena keegoisan mereka yang membuat sulit untuk digambarkan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nothing Is As Perfect As My Love For You**_

_**.**_

**Haii saya disini akan membuat cerita ( ya bahasa kerennya sihh Story) bisa dibilang ini My First Story. Heehee**

**Chapter 1**

_**Why?**_

**Disclaimer : Bleach **** Tite Kubo ( saya Cuma pinjem characternya aja )**

**Author : Rethanmkze**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Enjoy to Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**03.45PM in Karakura High School**_

"Midget..." tak ada jawaban.

"Oi Rukia..." Masih tak ada.

"Oi Rukiaaaaa!..." Seseorang dengan rambut orange yang menyala itu berteriak dengan sangat keras di koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi.

Lalu gadis yang di panggil dengan tidak wajar itu menoleh dengan tampang kesal. "Apaan sih lo jeruk, ganggu aje lo." Menjawab panggilan itu dengan wajah yang cemberut. Ya gadis yang di panggil itu Rukia, lebih tepatnya Kuchiki Rukia seorang shinigami yang berkeluarga bangsawan.

"Lagian elu sih midget, gue panggil panggil ga ada jawaban. Ya ga heran juga sihh, elu kan tuli yah. Hahahaha" Tawa si orange.

Dengan wajah sedih ia pun menjawab "Gomen Ichigo." setelah jeda beberapa saat "Aku pulang duluan yahh, Jaa nee" kata yang terakhir Rukia ucapkan sebelum ia menghilang dengan shunponya.

Ichigo pun menatap nanar kepada gadis yang menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ya laki-laki berkepala orange itu bernama Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kenapa sih dia?.. Kok dia aneh begitu. Kenapa ia sedih?." bertanya di dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kediamannya dengan seribu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya itu. Ya ia fikir lebih baik ia tanyakan saja nanti kalau ia sudah di rumah.

.

.

.

_**06.25PM in Kurosaki's Home**_

"Tadaima" sahut kepala orange itu.

"mm Okaeri onii-chan" sapa lembut Yuzu.

"Karin kemana Yuzu?" tanya ichigo.

"Karin-chan sedang mandi" jawab Yuzu.

"Yasudah aku mau langsung tidur saja. Oh iya Oyajii mana? Tidak kelihatan dia?" jawab ichigo senang karena tidak dapat free kick dari ayahnya itu.

"Oyajii sedang ada rapat. Yasudah onii-chan istirahat saja sana"

"Yosh" jawab Ichigo singkat.

_**In Ichigo's Room**_

"Yo Rukia" sapa Ichigo yang melihat rukia sedang melamun sambil tiduran di ranjang Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichi kau mengagetkanku saja" dengus Rukia.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" dengan mimik yang serius. Rupanya Ichigo sedang tidak Bercanda. Tapi Rukia bukannya memperhatikan ia malah melamun lagi ya melamunkan Ichigo meskipun dia ada di hadapan sang jeruk itu.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Ia sedang memikirkannya. Ya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang membuat perasaanya tak karuan. Yaa karena ia Ichigo menjadi Shinigami pengganti dan terlibat kedalam banyak pertempuran dahsyat. Dan di saat itulah ia jatuh hati kepada pemuda berambut tak wajar itu.

Yang membuat Rukia tak bisa melupakan Ichigo adalah karena Ichigo pun mempunyai rasa yang sama pada saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Gadis Beriris Violet itu. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo tak tau dengan perasaan Rukia kepadanya karena Rukia belum memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Ichigo karena beberapa hambatan.

Flashback

"Yo midget, kau cantik sekali hari ini." Goda Ichigo.

"Diam kau jeruk! Kau lama sekali hingga aku jamuran begini karena menunggumu." cerocos Rukia

Namun kekesalan Rukia berubah menjadi rasa tersipu malu karena Ichigo tiba-tiba menggandeng Rukia dengan mesranya sambil berjalan ke Taman Kota di Karakura Town. Dan akhirnya merekapun Tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Ichigo pun akhirnya buka suara "Midget, kau suka kan pemandangan disini?"

"Tentu saja aku suka jeruk bodoh." jawab rukia dengan muka yang memerah karena baru pertama kali Ichigo membuatnya salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Rukia.." sambil memegang tangannya Ichigo pun berkata "Maukah kau menjadi Pacarku?"

Rukia pun blushing dengan perkataan Ichigo. "Ichi-" Perkataan rukia pun terhenti padahal ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo karena melihat Ishida, Sado dan Inoue. Tanpa sengaja Ichigo maupun Rukia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua karena shock.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san..." seru Inoue dengan antusias

"Yo Kurosaki... Kuchiki-san" sapa Ishida. Sedangkan Sado hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki –san sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Inoue lembut.

"Ahh kita sedang jalan-jalan saja Inoue." Jawab Rukia

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama saja?" usul Ishida.

"Ahh ide yang bagus Ishida. Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san kalian mau kan? Pokoknya harus mau" tegas Inoue (gimana sih lu ngajak tapi maksa. Sewot nih Authornya. Wkwkwkwk)

"Anoo Bagaimana yaa sepertinya kita-" perkataan Ichigo pun terpotong karena rukia menjawab "Ya kita bisa bergabung" Rukia pun melirik tajam kearah Jeruk malang itu.

Yang jelas Ichigo kesal karena rencana ngedate dengan Rukia gagal Total!

**Flashback On Rukia P.O.V off**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Review Onegaisimasu...**


	2. Chapter 2 You And I In A Bond Of Love

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan Terimakasih untuk para Readers yang sudah Review fanfic ini. Arigatou untuk masukannya ya. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi Sekali lagi Terimakasih untuk

Virgo24 Terimakasih atas dukungannya

Naruzhea AiChi Terimakasih saya akan berusaha semampu saya

_**Nothing Is As Perfect As My Love For You**_

**Chapter 2**

**You And I In A Bond Of Love**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Author : Rethanmkze**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Enjoy To Read**

.

.

.

Rukiapun tersadar kembali setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Rukia baru menyadari tingkah aneh dari jeruk itu. Ia pun bertanya "Ichigo Ada apa dengan Wajahmu itu. Serius sekalii. Seram tauu" ledek rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kenapa kau Pergi duluan tadi? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih hari ini?" Tanya Ichigo to the point.

"Hei Bodoh kalau kau bertanya sebanyak itu bagaimana aku bisa menjawab" gerutu Rukia

"Sudahlah jawab saja" Dengus Ichigo cuek

"Baiklah. Aku tidak melamun aku hanya sedang berfikir. Lalu aku pergi duluan karena kau kan ada eskull sepak bola bukan?"

"Emm iya sihh. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu lagi. Kenapa kau sedih midget?" dengan wajah yang sedih dan suara parau

"Heii aku tidak sedih Jeruk bodoh. Mungkin aku kelelahan hari ini, jadi wajahku terlihat pucat bukan?" jawab Rukia santai

"Memang sih. Yasudah lebih baik kau istirahat saja Midget. Aku mau mandi dulu" dengan suara yang lembut serta senyuman yang tulus

"Ya" jawab singkat Rukia disertai anggukan.

Ichigo pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Tentu saja ia hari ini habis berkeringat karena eskullnya tadi. Dan beberapa saat Ichigo telah keluar dengan rambutnya yang basah.

Ichigo pun kaget karena melihat si midgetnya itu sedang duduk di ranjang Ichigo sambil memandang keluar jendela "Heii midget kenapa kau belum tidur hn?" tanya ichigo sambil mengacak rambut gadis midgetnya itu.

"Aku belum ngantuk jeruk" jawab Rukia lemas "Aku mempunyai firasat buruk akhir-akhir ini. Aku takut ada apa-apa" terang Rukia

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk itu Rukia, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu dan melindungimu walau harus dengan nyawaku sendiri" jawab ichigo dengan sungguh dan tulus.

Rukia pun menoleh kearah Ichigo menatap lembut pemuda yang ia cintai dengan spenuh hati lalu tanpa terasa 'cup' kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Rukia.

Rukia pun terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo tadi. Lalu Rukia pun bulshing jadinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Kenapa begini?" Ichigo bertanya dalam hati.

Karena salah tingkah Ichigo pun bertanya kepada Rukia "Anooo Midget maafkan aku. Aku tadi tidak se-" kata Ichigo pun terputus karena Rukia pun berbicara kepada Ichigo

"Sudahlah Jeruk jangan merasa bersalah gitu. Aku tak suka melihat muka mu yang seperti itu" cekikik Rukia

Ichigo pun malu dibuatnya. "Rukia bagaimana jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku yang beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Ichigo ragu

"Ehhh..." Rukia kaget

"Ini kan sudah berhari-hari midget. Mungkin kau sudah menemukan jawabannya" dengan wajah lesu

"Hei jangan lesu begitu dong jeruk! Lihat alismu nambahberkerut kebawah tau" canda Rukia

"Makanya jawab dong. Please Please mau kan?" dengan wajah memohon

"Em baiklahh. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu Jerukkkkk" lantang Rukia

Betapa bahagianya Ichigo mendengar jawaban Rukia. Lalu ia pun memeluk rukia yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkata "I Love You Rukia" dengan pancaran bahagia dari wajahnya

"I Love You Too Ichigo" jawab Rukia tulus sambil membalas pelukan kekasih Orangenya itu

Ichigo melepas pelukannya itu lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia "Nah Rukia sekarang kau resmi menjadi pacarku" ledek Ichigo "Kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku, oke sayang" menyeringai ala Rubah Ekor Sembilan (Kyuubi Naruto kalii yahhh)

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau tersenyum licik seperti itu Jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil begidig ngeri

Lalu Ichigo mencium Rukia pas tepat di bibirnya dan Rukia pun tidak menolak ciuman yang di berikan Ichigo dan malah membalasnya. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia ini adalah First Kiss mereka. Sangat manis bukan kalau di lakukan karena Cinta.

Merekapun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan berat hati karena Ichigo ingin bertanya pada sang kekasihnya itu.

"Rukia kenapa kau tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan aku?" tanya ichigo serius

"Maaf Ichi. Karena keperluan mendadak aku harus bertemu Renji tadi" jawab Rukia takut

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" sambil mengelus kepala Rukia dengan lembut "Ada apa memangnya Rukia, kenapa pada saat kau menghilang saat kau meniggalkan aku kau, tampak sedih?" tanyanya menyelidiki

"Iya karena aku takut Renji mengabari hal Buruk, ya memang benar hal buruk karena Aku harus pergi secepatnya ke Soul Society untuk beberapa urusan. Mungkin aku tak lama di sana" jawab Rukia.

Hal buruk barusan dimaksudkan karena Rukia tidak bisa melihat Ichigo untuk beberapa hari

"Tenang saja, kalau kau ke Soul Society aku akan mengantarmu" jelasnya

"Tapi kau kan sedang sibuk Ichi. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" jelasnya khawatir

"Apa kau lupa sayang? Minggu depan kita libur 2 hari. Jadi tenang saja" jawab jeruk santai

Rukia pun tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu, sungguh ia tak menyangka ia bisa berpacaran dengan ichigo.

"Rukia lebih baik ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam" seru Ichigo

"Baiklah" jawab Rukia lembut

Merekapun berencana untuk tidur satu ranjang, ya satu ranjang. Mereka bahkan sudah berbaring di kasur Ichigo, Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia sambil berkata "Aishiteru Rukia-chan, Oyasumi Rukia" dan Rukia pun menjawab "Aishiteru mo Ichigo, Oyasumi Ichi" dan ia pun membalas pelukan si Orange yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Ichigo pun menyembunyikan mereka di dalam selimut dan merekapun telah pergi kealam mimpi.

**.  
>.<strong>

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Review Onegaishimasu**


	3. Chapter 3 My Orange Sun

_**Nothing Is As Perfect As My Love For You**_

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**My Orange Sun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Author : Rethanmkze**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Enjoy To Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In The Morning 06.05AM**

Mereka pun masih tertidur pulas. Mereka tampaknya tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka dari tadi malam. Tapi sepertinya gadis mungil yang tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berambut orange itu menggeliat gelisah. Rupanya gadis mungil itu telah bangun. Untuk beberapa saat dia diam mengingat kejadian tadi malam (Baca Chapter 1) lalu ia pun memandang sang jeruk itu.

"Ichigo ayo bangun ini sudah pagi" lembut Rukia

Namun Ichigo hanya mengeratkan pelukannya itu. Sambil berkata "1 jam lagi sayang"

"Hei nanti kalau kau tak bangun kita akan kesiangan Ichigo" jawab Rukia khawatir

Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dan Rukia sangat kesal karena jeruk malas itu mengabaikannya.

Lalu Rukia pun berteriak di telinga jeruk itu "JERUKKK BODOHHH AYO BANGUN! KAU MEMBUATKU TAK BISA BANGUN KARENA PELUKANMU INI"

Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Rukia hingga membuat Rukia yang tadinya kesal menjadi bulshing tak karuan.

Karena pelukan Ichigo lepas akhirnya Rukia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu. "Tawake, Mikan no Baka" sambil berlari dan tersenyum.

Ichigo pun tertawa geli menanggapi kelakuan pacarnya itu.

**Morning In Karakura High School 07.20AM**

Seperti biasa Rukia dan Ichigo tidak bertingkah aneh seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka malah bercanda dan saling berteriak karena hal sepele sapai berlari lari ke atap sekolah mereka.

"Jerukk!..."

"Midget!"

"Bodoh..."

"Cebol..."

"Kauu..."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk Rukia hingga Rukia hanya bisa melongo kaya orang bego.

"Aishiteru Rukia" membisikannya tepat di telinga pacarnya itu

"Aishiteru mo Ichigo" jawabnya lembut.

Ichigo pun menciumi pundak gadisnya itu yang masih terhalang oleh kain. Lalu seruan Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya itu

"Ichigo..."

"Ada apa?.." jawabnya pelan

"Kau bahagia bersmaku?" tanyanya sendu

Ichigo pun merenyit bingung dan menakian sebelah alisnya itu "Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh. Tentu saja aku bahagia bersama orang yang aku cinta, yaitu kau" ucapnya meyakinkan Rukia

"Apa yang terjadi Rukia" tanya ichigo menyelidiki

"Karena Aku fikir kau menyukai Inoue jadi aku sedikit-" ucapannya terpotong

"ssssttt jangan bicara seperti itu aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, mungkin kita sering bertingkah laku aneh mengingat kita adalah sepasang kekasih tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi rasa cintaku padamu. Kau tau siapa yang telah membuat aku menjadi kuat seperti ini?"

Rukia pun terdiam karena penuturan Ichigo itu dan ia hanya menggeleng pelan

"Kau, Kuchiki Rukia yang telah membuatku kuat. Kau tau aku menyusulmu ke Soul Society dan aku menguasai Bankai hanya dalam waktu 3 hari kau fikir mudah untukku melakukannya?" jelas ichigo "Itu terasa berat Rukia tapi kau menguatkanku membulatklan tekadku untuk terus melindungi apapun yang aku punya termasuk Kau, Keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Kau percaya padaku?" sambungnya

Rukia pun terharu mendengarnya dan ia menangis ya menangis bahagia karena ia telah mempunyai Ichigo yang siap melindunginya kapanpun. Tapi Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengandalkan sesuatu sebelum ia mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri (Ga kaya si cewe itu tuh. Yang selalu berteriak Kurosaki-kun. Wahhh nanti saya di gebuk sama fansnya)

Rukia pun memeluk ichigo lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya karena ia tak ingin kehilangan sang matahari pencerahnya itu. Ya dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku percaya padamu Ichigo, sangat percaya." Jawabnya yakin

"Ya sudah Rukia ayo kita ke kelas takut yang lain mencari kita" ajak sang jeruk

"Iya" jawabnya singkat namun dibarengi senyuman manisnya

**In Classroom**

**Inoue Orihime P.O.V**

Aku merasa mereka berdua sangat dekat belakangan ini, Aku tak suka mereka bersama meski hanya sebatas teman.(Lo kan ga tau kalo Ichiruki jadian) Aku cemburu dan aku ingin aku yang berada di samping Kurosaki-kun.

**End P.O.V**

Ternyata Rukia datang lebih dulu ke kelas karena Ichigo sedikit urusan bersama tim Sepak Bola nya itu jadi mau tidak mau Ichigo harus berpisah dengan Rukia walau hanya sebentar

"Kuchiki-san..." seru Inoue

"Eh Inoue, ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum ramah

"Anoo. Kurosaki-kun kemana? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?" tanyanya

"Oh jeruk bodoh itu sedang kumpul rapat mungkin dengan anggota klub sepak bolanya" jawab Rukia jelas

Lalu seorang pemuda berambut tak wajar itu membuat Rukia kaget "Siapa yang kau bilang jeruk bodoh itu Midget" dengan kata penekanan pas di kata Midget

"Kau lah Jeruk" tunjuk Rukia pada Ichigo.

Inoue yang melihat mereka berdua mulai berargumen hanya bisa tersenyum karena tingkah konyol mereka berdua. Walau dalam hatinya ia cemburu kepada Rukia yang selalu bisa membuat Ichigo tertawa.

Kebetulan hari ini jam pelajaran kosong. Ya seharian penuh tidak belajar, jadi mereka hanya ngobrol sesuatu atau tertawa karena celotehan Keigo yang memang sangat garing banget.

Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Di koridor sekolah terlihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berjalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Dan tampak Ishida, Inoue dan Sado yang tengah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yo Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san. Kalian mau pulang" sapa ishida langsung nanya to the point

"Ya iya lah bego, Kau pikir mau kemana lagi" seru Ichigo datar

"Ya kan kirain mau kemana Kurosaki-kun" sela Inoue

"Tapi kita mau langsung pulang kok Inoue" balas Rukia ramah

"Well kita pulang duluan yak, Inoue, Ishida, Sado" dengan sedikit senyum untuk para sahabatnya itu

Mereka hanya terbengong melihat Ichigo telah menghilang dengan shunponya itu sambil menggandeng Rukia. Tapi sepertinya yang melihat gandengan tangan mereka hanya dia, Inoue Orihime.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Onegaishimasu**


	4. Chapter 4 First Meet You

_**Nothing Is As Perfect As My Love For You**_

**Chapter 4**

**First Meet You.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Author : Rethanmkze**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : AU, Typo**

**Enjoy To Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afternoon At Karakura Street 05.23PM**

Saat senja dan matahari tampak sedang menyembunyikan dirinya, kini terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan sambil berbincang, pasangan itu terlihat sangat cocok sekali. Mereka adalah Kurosaki Ichigo sang shinigami daiko dan Kuchiki Rukia sang shinigami yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan yang terhormat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Rukia sepertinya aku harus membeli sesuatu ke toko buku.."

"Membeli apa Ichigo..."

"Ada manga yang terbit hari ini..."

"Baiklah aku pulang saja, kau belilah manganya..."

"Mmmm Baiklah kau harus berhati-hati sayang."

CUP...

Belum sempat Rukia memjawab ternyata kecupan Ichigo sudah mendarat di kening sang shinigami mungil ini.

"Kau pulanglah dan hati-hati ya Rukia sayang." Disertai senyumannya yang hangat dan lembut

"Baiklah kau juga cepatlah pulang jangan keluyuran! Aku menunggumu dirumah dan akan aku buatkan cokelat kesukaanmu. Jadi jangan terlambat..."

"Yokai..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang Ichigo. Jaa nee"

"Mmmm Jaa nee."

Ichigo tak henti menatap tubuh mungil yang semakin menjauh. 'Kau memang yang terbaik Midget. I love you' dalam hatinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Karakura Bookstore**

"Aduh dimana yah manganya?" lalu ichigo menelisik satu-satu manga yang ada dan "Yapp ketemu ini dia-." dan

BRRUUUKKKK

"Itaiiii." Keluh Ichigo

"Auhhhhh..." keluh sang gadis

"Em anooo Gomennasai..." ucap sang gadis dengan wajah yang sedikit takut

"Iya tak apa. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo

"Iya aku baik-baik saja.. Arigatou" ujarnya

"Mari aku bantu kau berdiri" sambil mengulurkan tangan pada gadis yang menabraknya tadi.

"Ah iya. Oh iya namaku Sena, Ayumi Sena." Sambil meraih tangan Ichigo

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo"

Lalu setelah mereka berkenalan mereka pun akhirnya berbincang-bincang di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari toko buku tadi.

"Ano aku panggil kau apa yahhh?" tanya Ichigo

"Panggil saja aku Sena. Jangan gugup begitu lah. Santai saja Ichigo." Ujarnya

'Eh dia memanggilku apa tadi? Ichigo'

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi beli apa Ichigo?" tanya Sena

"Aku beli manga. Kebetulan manga kesukaanku terbit hari ini dan aku langsung beli saja." Jawabnya

"Ahhh jadi begitu..."

"Oh ya aku harus pulang, karena ini sudah malam." Pamit Ichigo

"Oh baiklah aku juga harus pulang. Jaa nee." Ujar Sena sambil tersenyum

Dalam hatinya ia senang bertemu Ichigo 'Dia tampan, keren dan juga menarik. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya!' batinya

'Dia mengatakan 'Jaa nee'? seperti mau bertemu lagi saja' bingung Ichigo. Namun ia langsung pergi dan "SHIMATAAAAAA... aku lupa ada janji dengan Rukia" setelah ingat janjinya dengan Rukia ia langsung berlari untuk pulang kerumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima..."

"Okaerii Ichi-nee..."

"Onii-chan kenapa buru-buru gitu sihh?"

"Rukia mana?" tanya Ichigo

"Ichi-nee kenapa malah balik tanya sih?" dengus Karin

"Wari Karin, Yuzu..."

"Tak apa Onii-chan, Rukia-chan ada di kamar Onii-chan." Ujar Yuzu

"Iya kelihatannya ia sedang sedih.." tambah Karin

'Apa sedih? Apa karena aku terlambat pulang dia jadi sedih? Sebaiknya aku kesana saja'

"Onii-chan kekamar dulu."

"Iya." Jawab Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan

**.**

Ichigo pun bergegas ke kamarnya dan ia mendapati sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan. Ya ia adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukiaaa..." tegur Ichigo

"Ya Ichigo. Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa kau sendirian saja memandang langit? Ada apa sayang?" sambil mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau kenapa kau terlambat pulang Ichi-."

Belum sempat ia bertanya bibirnya malah dibungkam dengan ciuman lembut Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan ia pun malah bertanya "Apa kau marah karena aku pulang terlambat sayang?"

"Tidak Ichigo. Hanya saja aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi dan aku ta-."

Lagi lagi ucapannya terpotong "Tenanglah Rukia, tak akan ada yang akan terjadi jika aku ada didekatmu karena aku akan melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya walaupun nyawa taruhannya.." jelasnya panjang lebar...

"Ichigo arigatou karena kau selalu ada disampingku. Hontouni arigatou" Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo dan Ichigo balas memeluk Rukia.

"Rukia aku mau mandi dulu..."

"Baiklah dan aku akan tidur duluan karena aku lelah sekali..."

"Ya aku akan menyusul..."

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dan

"Diaa sudah tidur Rupanya..." sambil memandang gadis mungil yang tengah tidur nyenyak itu "Baiklah aku juga akan tidur." Sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Ichigo pun kini telah berbaring di kamarnya dan ia kini memeluk gadis mungilnya. Kini ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya...

.

.

'Ichigo... Ichigooo'

.

Ichigo berteriak "GRAAAAAAAAAA RUKIIAAAA... RUKIAAAA..." Ichigo terbangun dan langsung terdiam karena mimpi yang ia alami malam ini sangatlah buruk karena ia, dalam mimpinya Rukia pergi jauh dan Rukia berteriak memanggilnya namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ahhhh sial ia tak ingat penyebabnya...

Rukia yang khawatir karena mendengar Ichigo berteriak pun langsung berlari dari kamar mandi setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Ichigo apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir

"Rukia kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya balik Ichigo

"Heiiii aku baik-baik saja? Ayo bangun dan cuci mukamu! Nanti kita terlambat kesekolah Ichigo..." ujarnya

"Heiii apakah itu hanya mimpii?" gumam Ichigo

Rukia mendengar gumaman Ichigo "Tentu saja Baka. Ayo bangun kau ini. Lihat! Ini sudah jam berapa Ichigo"

"SHIMATA..."

"Ayo bersiaplah, aku akan turun duluan kebawah dan cepatlah kita akan sarapan bersama."

"Iya tunggu aku dibawah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampai di sekolah pun Ichigo tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dan sampailah ia dan Rukia di kelasnya.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Ohyou Inoue." Balas Rukia ramah smbil tersenyum

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Kurosaki apa kau tau, bahwa ada anak baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita. Dan jangan kaget yaa siapa dia..." cengir Ishida

"Hei apa maksudmu? Anak baru siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sudahlah lihat saja nanti..." ucap Ishida

Sedangkan Inoue dan Rukia sedang berbincang tentang apa yang akan mereka makan pada saat lunch nanti.

"Anoo Kuchiki-san mau makan apa nanti saat lunch?" tanya Inoue

"Aku makan sandwicth dan minumannya susu cokelat. Kalau Inoue sendiri?"

"Aku makan Roti isi kacang dan selai. Oh iya aku tidak membawa minumnya. Bagaimana ini Kuchiki-san?" dengan gaya super lebaynya dan Rukia yang melihat Inoue sedang kalang kabut hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sudahh sudahh nanti kita beli ke kantin yaaa.." usul Rukia

"Yosh baiklah kuchiki-san." Lalu Inoue pun tersenyum

Bel pun berbunyi dan terlihat Sensei yang mengajar kelas ichigo memasuki ruangan kelas Ichigo dengan seseorang.

"Ohayou minna..." Sapa sensei cantik itu

"Ohayou sensei.." sapa murid-murid

"Kalian akan mempunyai teman baru di kelas ini dan semoga kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya. Ayo sapa teman-temanmu..." ucap sensei ramah tidak seperti biasanya

"Baik sensei..."

"Hallo Minna saya adalah murid baru di kelas ini dan Yoroshiku.."

"Ituu kannnn..." Ichigo kaget dan ia hanya terblak melihat siapa murid baru itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


End file.
